


Too Much

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Slapping, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tyler and Josh are arguing over something (your choice) and in the heat of the moment Tyler slaps him. What happens next is up to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

"Would it hurt to leave the toilet seat down at least once, Josh?!" Josh hears Tyler yell from the bathroom, rolling his eyes, he goes back to watching TV, placing his feet on the coffee table. Tyler stomps out the bathroom and glares at him.

"Ignoring me like the 9-year-old you are again, really Josh?" He places his hands on his hips.

"At least I don't piss like a girl" Josh mutters under his breath.

"Speak up, I couldn't hear you" Tyler steps forwards, crossing his arms over his chest.

Josh stands from his spot on the couch and walks to Tyler, looking down at him. "I said, at least I don't piss like a fucking pussy" Josh grits out

"You better watch that language, Josh, or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life" Tyler spits back, backing away from Josh a bit.

"God, sometimes I wish I could put you on mute. Most of the time all you do is complain about me, but for some reason I don't hear you complaining when I'm balls deep in you. Please, more wagging, less barking!" Josh states, towering over Tyler.

Tyler whimpers, "You treat me like your bitch and then you wonder why I act like one. It's not my fault you think with your dick!" Tyler yells, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Congratulations on your ability to create drama out of absolutely nothing, Tyler!" Josh screams back, "It's a fucking toilet seat, just put it down and let it the fuck go! Let me know when you're off your damn period!" 

_SLAP_

It's quick but it's hard. Josh stumble's back, holding his cheek and staring at Tyler in disbelief. Tyler has tears in his eyes and his hands over his mouth.

"Oh my god. Josh, i'm so sorry. I didn't mea-" He cuts himself off with a loud sob, covering his face. Josh embraces him, arms wrapped tightly around his slender body.

"It's okay, baby. I was out of line. You were just mad." Josh whispers, kissing the top of his head and stroking his back for comfort.

"No no no, you didn't deserve that," Tyler looks up at Josh, cupping his face softly, seeing his red hand mark appear on Josh's, "Oh god, Josh. I'd never hurt you. What is wrong with me" He covers his face on Josh's chest.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Ty. It's just a slap. I'll be fine, i'll start putting the seat down. Let's stop fighting, okay?" Josh says, lifting Tyler's head to meet his eyes.

Tyler nods and connects their lips, arms wrapping around Josh's neck and Josh pulls him close.

Josh pulls away and looks at him.

"You look small but damn you have an arm on you" Josh chuckles

Tyler laughs, "Shut up and go back to watching TV, but please go and out the seat down first" Tyler pouts

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPTS ARE GREATLY ACCEPTED!  
> Hope you liked it! Comment what you think!  
> :)xx


End file.
